


How did This Happen to Me?

by PeachyRaven13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Eating Disorders, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyRaven13/pseuds/PeachyRaven13
Summary: This story is also on my Wattpad @PeachyRaven13Komaru is the most popular girl in school.Toko is the mysterious new girl.And their lives are going to a place they never thought possible.Warning: This story will talk about self-harm, homophobia, anorexia, r/pe, and abuse
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

~Komaru POV~

I walk into homeroom with Makoto and sit down next to Sayaka "Hey!" I say to her as I take out my phone. We all talk for a little about music. After a little the other twins, Junko, and Mukuro, sit in front of us and turn around to continue the conversation. Then finally Leon arrives and sits on the other side of Sayaka. 

Now that the whole group is here me and Junko chat a bit about our last trip to the mall while Sayaka, Leon, Makoto, and Mukuro are talking about whatever couples talk about. I wouldn't know it's not like i've ever found a guy attractive or anything.

"Everybody listen up!" I hear our teacher say. "We have a new student joining us" I turn my head to see a girl with long purplish hair in double braids and glasses standing next to the teacher. "Go on, introduce yourself" 

The girl looks down at her shoes "I'm T-Toko F-Fukawa" she stutters. She seems a bit shy. She then walks to the back of the room and sits down staring at her desk trembling. Interesting, she's kinda cute. Wait what? I turn back to Junko whose just staring at the girl with an interested but stern look. 

"Hm-" she turns back to us "Anyways... You guys want to come to me and Mukuro's after school?" I nod still staring at Toko. I should go introduce myself being the new kid isn't exactly easy.

"Y-yea sure-" I say distracted as I get up to walk over to the girl. "Hey! I'm Komaru Naegi nice to meetcha!" I say smiling holding out a hand. 

She looks at me and just goes back to staring at her hands. "Um- Hello?" I say again. She looks back up at me a little annoyed.

"H-Hi.. W-What do you w-want?" she says in a rather rude tone. Dang, that was a bit uncalled for. 

"I just wanted to introduce myself since you look a bit lonely!" I say.

"Y-yea sure and t-then mock m-me I'm not stupid you know!" she says quite annoyed.

"Why would I do that?" I ask, this girls quite interesting to say the least. "I just don't want you to be lonely for your first day-"

I then feel a tap on my shoulder, startled I turn around to see Junko. "You don't have to talk to her you know that right," she says glaring at Toko who looks back shyly. "Come on, go back with us she obviously doesn't want to talk to you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for Cutting and Abuse

**Toko POV**

I rush out of the cafeteria as tears roll down my face. First day of a new school and I'm already being teased. I rush into a bathroom stall and just sob into my knees. After a bit I sniff and lay my had back on the wall behind me. I go to the mirror only to hate what I see. 

I freshen up so I don't look like i've been crying for 15 minutes straight and walk to english. I sit down in the back and start writing a random story idea. After about 10 minutes I look to see I'm already done with two full pages. 

I look around the room to see that girl from earlier, Omaru? Yea Omaru... reading something. I look over a little more to see manga. This girl is popular, annoying, and reads manga??? This girl is going to be the death of me. Manga shouldn't even count as real literature. I sigh and pull out the book from earlier. 

I read for a good 5 minutes before getting distracted by snickering from in front of me. It looks to be a girl with long blue hair, a guy with red hair and a beard, and a girl strawberry blonde hair in pigtails and giant ass tits. They are all staring at me. I immediately try to ignore them digging my nose farther into the book so they can't see me.

"Would you guys knock it off already??" I hear someone quietly snap at them. I look up to see Omaru glaring at them finally looking up from her manga. Why is she bothering to protect a pig like me? 

"Oh c'mon Komaru! We're just joking around! Stop being such a push over!" I hear the Red haired one say to her. Oh so Komaru is her name- 

"Yea, and why do you care? You've never done this with anyone else before." The blue haired one questioned. 

Komaru then just stood there silently nodded then went back to her manga. I keep looking at her though. Then my eyes started to wander down to her- No! Bad Toko! Bad! I mentally smack myself as my face starts to heat up.

~Time Skip brought to you by Nagito's Hope Fetish~

Finally the bell rings to go home. I grab my stuff and slowly start walking home. I don't want to, but I need to check on her. 

When I arrive I check the garage and see no ones car is here. Before heading inside I grab some leaves from the nearby tree. I walk inside and quickly run up to my room, and lock it. "Hello there!" I say to Kameko who is sitting in the little home I made for her. I put the leaves in the makeshift bowl I made for her last year. 

I take my cracked phone out and check the time 5:47 I have about and hour and fifteen minutes until they get home. I run downstairs and grab a water bottle. I let Kameko on my hand and realize I have homework to do. I put her back in the home and take out my notebook.

After I finish that I pull out the story I started. Writing just comes naturally to me I guess. It's the only thing that makes my life seem less like hell. I write for a bit until I hear the door slam and someone stumble in. Shit I try to be quiet as I sit at my desk. I think she's drunk- Again "GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE" I hear her shout I know better then to disobey I take a deep breath and slowly begin walking downstairs. "Start dinner, now" she slurs, grabbing my face roughly. I silently nod and start making something. 

When I finish I set it down for her and start to fast walk back to my room. "GET BACK HERE" she shouts I turn back reluctantly.

"Yes, Mother..." I mumble looking at my feet. 

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU" I immediately meet her glassy gaze. She then grabs my face. "Why are you even here still... You're just a burden to us." she says smirking then slapping me hard. 

I feel tears start forming as I ran upstairs. I can hear my mother screaming at me to get back but I don't. Instead I walk into my bathroom and take out one of my blades and start cutting. 1..2..3..4... 15.... I then put the blade back and immediately start washing and bandaging my cuts. My mom is still banging on the bathroom door screaming at me. When I walk out i'm immediately slapped again and pushed to the ground. "Why are you still here? You should've killed yourself a long time ago." she scoffs glaring at me and with one kick to the stomach she goes back to her dinner.

I start sobbing as I run to my room and unlock a window. I can't stay here tonight. I jump out and walk to the park.

~Time Skip to Night~

As it gets darker it gets much colder and I curl up on a park bench crying. I want to go back to my bed but I cant tonight- I just have to wait until morning. I wish I could've at least brought my notebook. No, instead i'm curled up on a park bench freezing, bored, and in agonizing pain. Eventually I drift off into sleep.

"Hey.. Are you okay?? Wake up!" I hear someone yell. Groggily I wake up on a park bench Right- "Why are you on a par... TOKO??" I hear them yell suddenly. I immediately look up to see Komaru???


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the F-Slur

**Komaru POV**

I walk out of Junko and Mukuro's house with Makoto feeling weird to say the least. The whole time I was there I just thought about Toko and how she was doing after she ran out crying yesterday. I felt like crap honestly. "Hey you okay sis?" Makoto asks.

"Oh! Yea I'm great!" I lie putting on a smile. He nods and goes back to silently walking. I don't feel like walking home though... "Hey Makoto... I think I'm going to go to the park I just want to be by myself." 

"Oh, Ok! See you at home!" he says as I turn towards the park. When I finally get there I see someone lying on the park bench. What is someone doing here sleeping on a park bench in the middle of the night. I walk over to them and shake them awake. "Hey.. Are you okay?" I ask. They wakeup and look up at me 

"KOMARU??" she yelps jumping up.

"Toko?? What are you doing sleeping on a park bench??" I ask.

"W-why do you c-care?? Aren't you just going to go back to your oh s-so n-nice and friends you got?" she stutters obviously mad but trying not to cry.

"What? They aren't even near me right now!" I say taken aback. "By the way I just wanted to ask you something... Are you ok from well... earlier...?"

"Oh. I-I'm fine.. Im p-pretty much used t-to it heh..." she says obviously lying.

"Whatever just why are you sleeping on a park bench in the middle of the night? Don't you have a house?" I ask. She stays silent for a little.

"N-no I have a home just..I-its a long story ok!" She sighs.

"Well you can't stay on a park bench all night so how about you come to my house??" I say cheerfully. This is a great opportunity to be her friend.

"Y-you want me... in you house..." she glares. "You know what f-f-fine because id rather be w-with an idiot then freezing m-my ass off on a park bench.." she says rolling her eyes.

"Weird way of putting it but I'll take it!" I say grabbing her wrist. She flinches and gasps. "Hey, are you okay??"

"O-oh I-Im fine just s-s-surprised?" she says more like a question then an answer. 

"Ok then!" I say brushing past it and dragging her to my house while she stumbles trying to catch up.

When we arrive I open the door and shout "Mom! Dad! Makoto! I brought a friend home shes sleeping over tonight!"

Makoto walks downstairs probably expecting to see Sayaka but widens his eyes when he sees the girl that embarrassed herself the first day we met her. "Oh.. Hi.. Toko? Was it?"

"..." Toko just looks at him "What is h-he doing h-here... Was th-this some kind of prank and im going to be h-humiliated again??" she asks glaring at him. 

"Oh no! Toko this is my twin brother, Makoto!" I say. He just looks at her and nervously waves and goes back to his room. Toko just looks at her feet. "Well then lets go to my room!" I say leading her in my room.

"I-its nice I guess.." she mutters. 

"Well I'm going to go shower you good staying here for a few minutes?" I ask she just slowly nods.

~Time Skip brought to you by Himiko's Magic~

I walk back in my room with a towel to see Toko still awkwardly standing there. "Hey! You ok?" I ask.

She turns around to see me in just a towel and her face goes a deep shade of red. "W-w-hy are y-y-you basically n-naked??" she says turning around still blushing.

"Well my clothes are kind of in here." I say with an awkward laugh and grab my clothes. I come back in my pajamas. "Ready for bed?" 

"Y-yea b-but where am I-I going to sleep?" she asks. I never really thought that far. 

"Well you could sleep with me unless you want the floor," I say getting in. 

"I'll take the floor thank you." she says bluntly. 

"Alright then," I say weirdly disappointed a cute girl didn't want to sleep in my bed the first day we met. Wait, cute?? I shake my head and throw a blanket and pillow at her. "Night!" I say. I hear her grumble in response. I turn off the lights and I hear her whimper. "Toko are you okay?"I ask 

"N-n-n-nothing.." she says stuttering worse then before. "I-I j-j-ust don't like t-the dark.." she whimpers. 

"Oh! Ok let me grab a nightlight!" I get out of bed and grab one from my closet and plug it in."Better?"

"Y-yea..." she grumbles.

I then get back in bed and just sit with my thoughts. Ok so the girl I met legit this morning and thinks I hate her is sleeping next to my bed because I found her shivering on a park bench in the middle of the night... What is this some kind of weird Disney Channel movie? I then just think of Toko... Why is her stutter so damn cute- Wait cute again? God I cant let this become the next 4th grade.

Let's just say the last time I found something about a girl "cute" ended in the girl running away screaming "Omaru's a fag!" while the entire class laughed at me. The whole reason Me and Makoto even transferred school's in 5th grade was to avoid bullying.

On the first day we met Mukuro and Junko who me and Makoto bonded over being twins. They introduced us to Sayaka who eventually got a boyfriend, Leon in 8th grade. Makoto eventually told me he liked Mukuro and that ended up working out. Junko says she doesn't like any high school guys. And I haven't had a crush on anyone since the girl in 4th grade. Though only Makoto knows about that. We've all been friends since then. 

Thanks to Junko's modeling career and Sayaka's pop group we ended up being what kids would call the "popular" kids. I never really liked that label while Junko made it her whole personality. But hey it was better then being known as the "weird gay girl".

Eventually my thought led me into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: For Referenced Self-Harm

~Toko POV~

I woke up, put on my glasses, and looked around, right I'm at that ones house. I didn't feel like checking if she was awake so I laid back down and just started thinking. Then I realized I left all my school stuff back at home. Great. "Hey Toko you awake?" I hear. 

I flinch "Uh y-yea-" 

"Great! Lets go get ready!" she says turning on a light. I reluctantly get up and follow her downstairs to see her brother already there eating. "What do you want?" she asks.

"O-oh... Umm Im n-not hungry..." I stutter. That was a lie I definitely was hungry but, I was fat enough.

"But I didn't see you eat at lunch yesterday either. Did you even have dinner?" she asks. Goddamn this girl is pushy.

"F-for your information I did eat dinner!" I lie again. "I'm just n-not hungry..."

"oh.. ok..." she says shrugging and going back to getting her food. When shes done she goes back upstairs to get ready while I sit on the couch.

~Time Skip brought to you by the Four Dark Devas of Destruction~

"Ready to go?" she comes downstairs in pale blue skirt, plain white shirt, and green hoodie. Its pretty cute. Wait what... I feel my face heat up slightly. 

"Y-yea... I need to g-get my stuff though..." I mumble. She nods and grabs her back pack.

"You coming bro?" She asks Makoto. 

"Oh! Yea I guess..." he says grabbing his stuff and follows us. We walk out and I start walking towards my house. God I hope their asleep.

When we arrive I tell them to stay back as I slowly open the front door. I look around to see my mother passed out on the couch and, and my other mom and dad are at work. I sigh in relief and go upstairs. 

I quickly change in a plain black hoodie and and ripped jeans. I then go into the bathroom and rewrap my cuts from yesterday. After brushing my teeth I go to my room. putting my writing notebook, books, and other stuff in my backpack I check on Kameko, and rush out the door before my mom wakes up.

"Ready?" Komaru asks. I nod and start heading to school with them.

~Time skip to when they get there because I'm lazy~

When we get there I see the strawberry blonde form yesterday. "Komaru! Makoto!" she yells and runs towards us. "Hey..." she says glaring at me. I cower back trembling.

"Oh! Hey Junko! This is Toko!" Komaru says trying to make it less awkward. She glares at me again and then starts rambling to Komaru again.

I then realize there's another girl with her with short black hair, and freckles. "Oh! This is Mukuro!" Komaru says. She waves shyly and goes to talk to Makoto. I awkwardly walk on the side trying not to attract unwanted attention. 

"Oh! Hey guys!" I hear a guy shout at us. The guy with the beard from yesterday runs over to us with the blue haired girl. He sees me and gives me a weird look.

"Oh! This is Toko!" Komaru says, "Toko, this is Leon and Sayaka." Sayaka waves a little. I knew Sayaka of course. Who didnt? After all she was part of a famous idol group. We walk to homeroom and I speed walk to the back of the room again. I open my book and just read.

~Time Skip to Lunch because I'm lazy~

I arrive at lunch and go back to the table I was at yesterday and start reading only to be interrupted by Komaru sitting next to me. "Hey!" I nod to let her know I know she exists. "Ok so I need to let you in on some things so you know how things work here." (cue the Mean Girls scene but with DR characters) 

I nod and put my book down. "Ok so that group over there," she says pointing to a group of two boys and a girl. "Those are the 'bros' as they call themselves. That one in the skirt, hes a cross dresser." 

"Then over there are the ones who don't really associate with anyone so they all sit together in silence" she points to a group of a people.

"Those are the nice kids who rule gym class, their pretty well liked" pointing at a muscular girl and a petite one with rather big boobs. Shut up mind. Their surrounded by a few other kids.

"Thats our group" she says pointing at her own table." Just to let you know Sayaka, and Leon are together. So are Mukuro, and my brother. Were known as the 'popular kids' even though I hate that label"

I look around to see another table with three kids one with long lilac hair, the goth girl who I ran into yesterday, and one guy in a suit and glasses who caught my attention. (I needed a rival ship TogaFuka is disgusting) I point at them, "Who a-are th-they?" I ask blushing a bit.

"Oh- Them.. Those are Kirigiri, Celeste, and Byakuya" she says sighing. "They are known as the rich kids. Kirigiri is fine but she doesn't talk too often. But I'd stay away from Celeste and Byakuya unless you want to be bullied." 

I drowned out her words and just stared at the one she called Byakuya (i hate writing TogaFuka omg) "Hey! Earth to Toko!" Komaru says snapping i my face. I twitch. 

"W-Whose that B-Byakuya guy?" I ask.

"Byakuya Togami- He's the heir the Togami fortune. In other words, unless your worthy of being a part of their noble family you have no chance talking to him." she says. I nod but keep staring at him. "Anyways- Come sit by us it looks depressing when you sit alone." 

I think about it for a second. "Fine..."

"Yay! Come on!" she says grabbing right on my cuts. I Yelp and smack her hand away. She lets go immediatly and stares at me. "Are you ok?" she asks.

"Y-yea I'm fine-" I say and follow her to her table.. 

"Toko's going to sit by us today!" she announces. Everyone just looks up at me and nods a bit before going back to their conversations. I sit next to Komaru and go back to reading. I try to focus on it only to look back and forth between it and Komaru. She just has an aura that makes her weirdly likable even though she probably is lying. 

God why does someone so stupid have to be so cute... And why am I still calling her cute... I am straight right? Yes! Straight as can be! My face starts to heat up. "Hey look Toko's blushing!" Sayaka says pointing at me. I immediately blush harder from embarrassment. 

"Oh my god! Who are you thinking about? Who? Who?" Junko says getting in my face. I flinch and start panicking. I desperately look around the room for someone to fake a crush on. Then it hits me "Byakuya!" I say bit louder then I meant to. The neighboring tables give me a weird look and go back to eating. "Oh my god- Your going big for someone of your... interesting nature" Junko says laughing to herself a bit.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? "Anyways- Sayaka, Mukuro, Komaru and of course you Toko lets all go to my house after school!" Junko says. "I want to help Toko out a bit." I hesitate before nodding and go back to my book. Why did agree to sit by Komaru again?

~Time Skip to After School~

"Ok! Lets go!" Junko says getting in a limousine that pulled up in front of the school. Iv'e never been in one before but I kind of stayed by Komaru. 

"You coming?" Komaru asks like shes done this everyday. I nod and get in quietly. Everyone is talking while I sit in silence wondering what to do. 

We eventually pull up to a large marble mansion (im legit writing Mean Girls but in DR omg) I stare in awe seeing as the only life I knew was three parents and me in a run down house with plenty of yelling and the slight smell of weed and alcohol. "Come on!" Komaru says grabbing my hand and pulling me into the house. 

Junko leads us into a pastel pink and gold room with an attached bathroom which I assumed belonged to her. "Ok! So the reason I brought you girls here is to drumroll please!" Me, Mukuro, Komaru, and Sayaka looked up. "Giving Toko a makeover to get her with Byakuya!" My face fell I didn't even have that big of a crush on him and we were already trying to get me with him.

"O-oh I-I dont think this is a g-good idea..." I start backing up. 

Komaru and Sayaka run and close the door out of the room while Mukuro and Junko grab my arms and drag me into the bathroom. This going to be a long night...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for Drowning, Abuse, and Panic Attacks

**Toko POV**

I struggled as Junko dragged me into a chair in front a huge vanity. "Get in here girls! Its makeover time!" It looked like I had no chance of escaping so I just stayed there trembling. "Ok stand up I need to get a full view of you"

I didn't dare disobey instead I got up and let the girls examine me in a rather up close and personal fashion. I hear Junko mumble a few few things under her breath as she writes something down in a notebook that magically appeared. And since when did she wear glasses??

"Ok! First off you need new clothes. I've seen you where baggy sweaters and jeans twice already." She said in a smarter voice then I've heard her use. Seriously is this normal for her? "Purple, blue, and red should work... Mukuro! Here's my credit card go get purple, blue, and red clothing from the nearest mall!" Mukuro jumped up and grabbed the card before running out.

She then leaned in and took my glasses off my face. "Hey! I n-need those t-to see you k-know!" she ignored me and examined them.

"Okay Sayaka! Go get some contacts! Here's another credit card." she said handing them to Sayaka. Contacts?? Junko then gave me my glasses back which I put back on my face.

"W-what are y-you even d-doing?" I asked.

"Making you pretty! What do you think?" she said rolling her eyes. "Anyways hair next!" she said starting to unbraid my hair.

"Hey!" she ignored me and kept unbraiding until my hair fell to the floor. She started running her hands through it.

"Geez! When was the last time you took a shower??" she asked tugging at the knots. I kept my mouth shut thinking. "Ok that's next, my showers over there me and Komaru will wait outside."

"I- Um..." I started to freak out. I can't shower! I'll have to look at my body and relive rather bad memories...

They left the room and I took a deep breath. These no chance of escaping I already know. I walk over to the shower and turn it on and step back to strip. Once I'm done I try not to look at myself and walk back into where the shower is. Trembling I close my eyes and step in. 

~Flashback POV~

Toko screams while her mother pushes her in the water. "Stop screaming dumbass! You'll drown if you do that!" Toko does as shes told but keeps struggling as her consciousness starts to fade. After 3 minutes of useless struggling Toko passes out from lack of oxygen. Seeing this her mother lifts her head out and throws her back on the floor.

~Flashback over~

It takes me a second to realize I'm crying. I keep crying as I wash myself as fast as possible. I start hyperventilating and feel a tightness in my chest. I cant breathe I cant breathe.... I immediately turn off the shower and scramble out of it. I crumble to the floor and cry into my hands trying to calm down. 

"Hey Junko wanted to kn- Oh my god!" I heard someone say as Komaru ran over to me. "Toko, what happened? Are you okay?" she asked in an attempt to calm me down. But I knew she didn't actually care, who would?

I could feel her wrapping her arms around me even though I was literally naked I didn't mind. It felt somewhat comforting actually. 

After a few minutes my sobbing and hyperventilating calmed down and I just sat in her arms. 

"So... Do you want to tell me what happened or do you not want to talk about it?" she asked.

I thought about it for a moment. "N-no I'll wait..."

"Oh, ok then! If your ready get that robe on" she said pointing to a fluffy white rob on a hook.

I nodded as she got up and left. I sigh then put my glasses on to finish the "makeover". (655 words)


	6. Chapter 6

**Toko POV**

After I get the robe on I awkwardly stick my head out of the door. "I-Im ready..." Junko then jumps up off her large bed and runs in.

"Ok! Great now you don't smell like crap! No offense." she said not letting that stupid smirk leave her face. Why did I agree to this again? This was the moment Sayaka came back in the room with bags of clothes. "Great thanks Sayaka!" Junko says taking them from her to pick out something.

"Sooo what now?" I ask looking at the floor since no one in this room seems to realize I'm only wearing a bathrobe.

"Well I've found you an outfit so Sayaka, Komaru please do leave the room." she says as the other two leave. "Ok here!" she hands me a plain dark purple shirt, plaid purple skirt, and a black belt. It was cute, better then any clothes I've worn but there was one minor problem. The shirt was short sleeved. 

"Um, J-Junko..." 

"Yes? Is there a problem?" shes asks looking at her nails.

"Do you have any sweaters that can go with this?"

"Oh yea here!" she says throwing me a sweater in the same shade of purple as the shirt.

I look at it to take the outfit in. Much better. "C-Can you leave so I can change?"

She sighs and leaves to join the other girls. Whatever its my own fault i'm insecure anyways. I slowly get dressed and look in the mirror. I still look bad but at least I have some sort of style now. I sigh and walk out to show the other girls. 

"You look so cute!" I hear Komaru say and run up to me to wrap her arms around me. I flinch and push her off of me. We may be getting closer but not THAT close. "Oh.." she says "Sorry I didnt know you don't like being hugged." Well now I feel bad... But before I can apologize Junko comes to inspect me again. 

"Much better! Now Makeup time," she says pushing me back into the bathroom and forcing me in the chair. "Ok definitely purple stuff!" she says grabbing what looks to be eyeliner, eyeshadow, and other stuff. I just sit there and let them do their job because its not like I could do any better. "Done!" Junko exclaims after a few minutes. I look up to see I'm actually somewhat pretty. At least now someone could stand to look at me. 

At about this time Mukuro comes in with a small bag. "I got those contacts Junko..." she says handing the bag to Junko. 

"Thank you, but this outfit actually looks good with glasses so lets just keep them that way and well use the contacts another day." Junko says putting them on the vanity. Mukuro sighs and nods going back to talk to Sayaka. "A few more things here's some shoes and socks," she says handing me thigh high black socks, black garters, and black ankle high platforms. (I'm making her my dream style ok) 

I stare at the platforms, "Am I going to be able to walk in those?" I ask.

"Of course you will!" Junko says "Now go put them on"

I get out of the chair and all them stuff on and go to look in the mirror. It looks weirdly good-

"I like it! Now hair!" Junko says forcing me in the seat again. She brushes out my newly washed hair and puts some black hair clips in it. "Lastly here" she says shoving a bra at me. 

"I-I have one on a-already..." I say blushing. 

"Oh I know but this ones special." she smirks

"O-oh o-ok-" I say walking out to put it on.

I put it on and look in the mirror again. And it actually looks like I have tits now- So this is- Ok then.... I walk back in still blushing. 

"Much better!" Junko exclaims. That makes me feel better about myself- 

"And were done! Don't you just look like you actually try now!" she says over my shoulder as I look in the mirror. I smile slightly because I must admit I do look a lot better then I did 3 hours ago. "Now then lets go take you home. Mukuro go get the limo ready!" On cue Mukuro hurriedly runs out of the room.

She runs back signalling its ready. We all walk out Sayaka and Mukuro carrying the bags of clothes, makeup, and accessories. When we get in I stay back by Komaru as not to talk to Junko as shes said more then enough to me today and I have to admit Komaru is cute but in a platonic way seeing I'm 110% straight. "You look really pretty Toko," Komaru says smiling a bit.

"Th-thanks.." I say looking out the window as we pull up to my house. 

"Oh.. So this is.." Junko says looking at my house which again was nothing like her mega mansion. 

"Y-yea.... Bye-" I say quickly getting out so I don't embarrass myself anymore then I already have.

As I quickly get some grass for Kameko and run to the door I realize something. What in the hell are my parents going to think of this? I open the door and run to my room and thankfully don't get stopped by one of my parents. "Hello Kameko." I say smiling a bit and dropping some grass by her. I pull out my phone and earbuds and turn on my playlist. I hum to Sweater Weather which I only listen to because I like the melody nothing else. 

I go back to my desk and start writing more as Pacify Her starts playing. The music becomes background noise as I write page by page until I feel the chapter is good enough and start getting ready for bed. I pull off the new clothes and put them next to my bed and get into a black hoodie and shorts. The music fades out as I fade into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for Bad Thoughts, Vomit, Referenced Abuse, and Panic Attcks

**Toko POV**

I wake up to my alarm which I specifically set to wake me up 2 hours earlier so I could A) Have more time to get ready and B) Avoid my parents. 

I get out and slowly get my clothes from yesterday on except my platforms seeing as they make a lot of noise. I then get to the bathroom and start brushing my teeth which I haven't done in who knows how long its just too much effort some days. The makeup takes a while seeing as I never wear makeup but I don't want to let my new "friends" down. When I finally get it rights I start doing my hair. I use the bathroom and go back to my room to get my stuff ready.

I shove my stuff in my bag and grab my phone and earbuds and start playing Verbatim, one of my favorite songs right now. I check on Kameko and sit at my desk to write a little more before school. After 20 minutes I grab my platforms and slowly walk downstairs to the kitchen and grab a granola bar because even though I look like a pig I haven't eaten in 5 days and it gets to you after a while. I slowly eat it and hurry outside to get my platforms on and head to school.

-Time skip brought to you by idk girl in red?-

I arrive after a while seeing as walking in platforms isn't easy (who would have thought) I force a fake smile and slowly walk in and wait for Komaru ignoring the stares from people who probably don't recognize me after what Junko did to me. I start breathing faster when the I feel like everyone is staring. They all hate me I know it they think I'm just a dirty slut who tries too hard to be noticed. "Hey Toko!" I hear being snapped out of my thoughts as Komaru runs over to me with her brother. My panicking stops and I start to relax a bit.

"H-Hey.." I mumble staring at the floor. She rambles for a bit as all of her other friends get here. I force a smile again and we walk to our first hour and I try to make conversation so I'm not a waste of space. Its tiring but its better then being left out. 

I keep talking through first hour even though I'd rather being wallowing in a book. I talk to Junko even though it usually ends in me feeling worse then when I started. 

The rest of the day is the same I keep talking and fake smiling even though I'm hurting myself from the inside. I shove food in my mouth at lunch even though I know I'm just going to throw it up when I get home. After I keep smiling even though I just want to cry into my knees. I keep talking and try to avoid stuttering so I don't annoy people further. I try to seem fine even though I know the second I get home I'm just going to be reminded of how I'm a waste of space and better off dead.

"Hey are you okay? You seem quieter then before..." Komaru says pulling at my sleeve. I'm taken back to the park bench were all sitting at and I notice everyone there is staring and pitying me. My breathing starts to quicken and I whisper in Komarus ear.

"I-I- C-Can we l-leave...." I whisper, tears already starting to form. She sees this and says something to everyone else though I'm to mentally exhausted to hear and she pulls me to her house which is only a block away and to her room. As soon as we get in she closes the door and sets me on her bed.

"Hey so what hap- Toko!" she stops as I start to cry. Silent crying turns into sobbing, shaking, and holding myself while hyperventilating. I can't breathe. I feel arms wrap around me as I start sobbing into Komaru's shoulder. "Toko! Calm down! I'm here just tell me what happened- Breathe Toko." I hold onto her and just scream. I let out all the emotions I bottled up all day into a single scream. I feel her flinching obviously because I just screamed in her ear. After I'm done my shaking calms down and I stop sobbing so I just silently cry while latching onto Komaru.

Suddenly nausea starts to bubble within me. "K-Komaru I think I-I'm gunna puke..." instead of saying something she holds on to me as she runs me to the bathroom connected to her room and sets me over her toilet as I puke up everything I ate today. I finish and lean back starting to calm down. 

"So... Do you want to talk about it?" she asks flushing the toilet for me. I nod slightly as my shaking calms down. 

"K-Komaru, do y-you ever feel l-like you have to fake everything to p-please people.." I ask quietly as she takes me back tot her bed.

"Actually I do...." she says blushing a bit. Why was she blushing? "But its a long story! And I'm sure yours is more important then mine anyways." she says with a nervous laugh.

One thing I noticed about Komaru was how cute her laugh was. Wait... Why do I keep calling her cute...? Again 110% straight. My face heats up a bit and I cover it by resting my head on her shoulder. Why is she the only person I can trust when I met her literally two days ago?

"Today was j-just exhausting I g-guess..." I mumble.

"Hey... If you ever feel that overwhelmed you can just tell me I can make an excuse to get away from everyone if it impacts you that much." she says looking me in the eye. I nod smiling a bit, a genuine smile not like the one I was faking all day. "Can I...?" 

"Sure." she pulls me into a hug for a few minutes. When she lets go we get me out of the outfit I've been in all day and she gives me just a regular sweater and leggings. It feels more... me. "Hey Komaru?"

"Yea?"

"You think I can sleep over again...?"

"Yea sure! Do you need anything from home?" 

I don't feel like going back home but I still need to feed Kameko. "Yes actually."

She nods and we walk back to my house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Komaru POV**

We arrive at Toko's house and she stops and grabs some grass. Shes done that every time I see her walk in her house. Ill ask her about it later. I walk with her to her porch but first she stops and looks in and then motions me to come in. Interesting. I come in and the inside is pretty messy compared to my own house but who am I to judge? 

We get to her room as she drops the grass in a little house on her desk. "Whats in there?" I ask pointing at the house.

She turns around and blushes a bit. "Oh... Its just my... pet-" she says slowly then quickly going back getting things in a bag. I walk over to the house while she continues to see a... bug- What?

Toko notices the surprise on my face and just mumbles "That's her." and goes back to packing. I just blink back and go back to watching. Whatever I guess there are more pets you can have besides dogs.

After a bit a sound like a garage door opening happens and Toko tenses up. "Shit-" she quickly shoves a notebook in the bag and grabs my hand. "Come on we have to go!" Why is she in such a rush?

I hear the door open from downstairs. "Toko get down here! Now!" the voice of a women screams. At this Toko starts opening a window. 

"Toko why are you opening a window?" I ask shocked.

"Quiet down! And follow me!" Toko whisper yells. "Bye Kameko" she then jumps out the window, leaving me with the bug.

"Toko wait!" I jump out after her and fall in a bush. "Ow-" I get up and go to where Toko is waving for me.

"T-That was c-close-" she mumbles.

"Why did y-"

"No time come on were going to your house aren't we?" she cuts in and starts walking towards my house.

I watch as she starts acting like nothing happened and walks away. I then run after her. Ill ask later.

-Time Skippy-

When we get back to my room Toko sets her stuff down and sighs. "Hey Toko what was that all about-" I ask.

"Oh its j-just I-" she starts.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I say, its not like I couldn't guess. "Anyways want to do something?" 

"If you want."

Then my phone chimes and I go to pick it up. A text from Junko.

Junko: Hey Me, Mukuro, Sayaka, and Leon are going to the movies you and Makoto want to come?

Its a good offer but I dont think Toko wants to be around a ton of people right now.

Me: I cant but I'll ask Makoto

"Hey hold on a second Toko" I say going to Makoto's room.

When I get back to my room I get an idea. "Toko you want to go to Starbucks or something?" I ask.

"Umm sure-" she answers getting up.

-Time Skippy-

When we get there we both order just chai teas and a muffin. I find a table and I start eating my muffin. "Sooo Toko you feeling better?" I ask

"If better is not drowning in self hate I'd say yes." she says. 

I nod and just look at her more closely. She has a few baby hairs that flow in front of her face, light freckles, and light grey eyes. She's just really pretty I don't know how to explain it. I can't deny I have a crush on her but I also cant let anyone know this so I don't lose everything. Besides I know Toko's straight I mean she only did the makeover for Byakuya, who she didn't even bother talking to today.

"Earth to Komaru" Tokos voice snaps me back to reality. 

"Sorry Toko! I just spaced out for a second there..." I say quickly sipping my tea. 

When we finish we head back to my house and into my room. "You want to get ready for bed?" I ask. Toko nods and I go into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get dressed while Toko gets dressed in my own room. When were both ready I grab the nightlight from last time plug it in. 

"Night Toko!" I say and slowly drift into sleep.

-Time Skippy-

My eyes flutter open but its still dark. My attention shifts to the floor where I here quiet crying. "Toko?" I say to no response. I quickly get out of bed next to her. "Toko.. Wake up..." I whisper, lightly shaking her. Instead of waking up she starts hugging herself and mumbling. I suddenly get an idea. I pick her up which was surprisingly easy seeing she was extremely light. I slowly put her in my bed and I get in with her.

Without thinking I pull her into a light hug and pet her hair hoping she calms down. After a few minutes her shaking stops soon followed her crying. "I love you.." I say under my breath and slowly fall asleep again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for Verbal Abuse, Eating Disorders, and Bad Thoughts

**Toko POV**

When I wake up I realize I'm not on the floor but in Komaru's bed. "Um, K-Komaru-" I say nudging her. I suddenly feel her shift and wake up. 

"Y-yea..." she says, half awake.

"Why am I in your bed...?" I ask. 

"Oh, Um... Well you were like crying in your sleep or something so I put you in here to calm you down-" she says looking the other way. I just nod and cover my head to go back to sleep. "Toko we have school-" 

"Do I have to?" I ask poking my head back out a bit.

"Its literally Friday tomorrow you can sleep in." she says yanking the blanket off me.

"Fiiiiiiine..." I say getting up reluctantly. I go get some of the clothes Junko got for me from my bag and go into Komarus bathroom.

When I come out Komaru's already dressed in a skin-tight white tank top, a red skirt with little strawberries on it, and a fuzzy pastel pink jacket. "Ready?" she asks. 

"Uh, y-yea-" I say looking away and blushing. God why do I keep blushing, its just Komaru I mean sure I slept with her half the night but most "friends" do that right? I mean not that I've actually had a friend before.

-Time Skippy-

When we get to school we quickly meet up with everyone else. "Hey are you okay from yesterday...?" Mukuro asks me shyly. I just quickly nod and go back by Komaru.

For our morning classes I just talk to Komaru and try to ignore everyone else. But for lunch I pull out my writing notebook and start writing so Komaru can talk to everyone else because I know people get sick of me after a while. Its great until Junko speaks up. "Hey Byakuya come here!" she yells to the "rich kids" table Komaru talked about earlier this week. "I want you to meet someone!"

I look over towards them to see him roll his eyes and walk over here. Oh no no no no no, I know where this is going. I'm not ready to actually talk to him yet! Im more comfortable just silently stare from a distance! "What do you want Junko?" he asks coldly.

"This is Toko!" she says pointing at me. "Why don't you try getting to know her?" (Ew TogaFuka)  
At this point I'm blushing staring at my lap.

"Do you speak?" he asks me.

I slowly look up and mutter something under my breath. "Y-Yea..." 

"Try speaking up," he says glaring at me. 

"Aw c'mon! Toko you do like him right??" Junko says with a smile. God this is embarrassing- He looks back at me with a judging glare. I just nod slightly. 

"I guess you could be of use to me...." he says rolling his eyes. I look up quickly. Wait what?! "First thing tomorrow morning meet me at the front gate of the school." with that he walks back to his table.

At this point I'm trying to keep up with what just happened. Did he really just accept my joke of a confession?

"Good for you Toko!" Junko says with a laugh. "Anyways I'm going to talk to Mikan see'ya!" with that she walked out of the cafeteria. (I dont ship Junko and Mikan)

Everyone's silent for a minute until Komaru speaks up. "Hey Toko can you come with me?" 

I nod and follow her out of the room and into the nearest girls bathroom. "S-So what did y-you want from m-me?" I ask.

"I'm happy for you but just know that Byakuya is known for taking advantage of people. I don't want him to hurt you so if you feel unsafe just-" she pauses and takes a breath. "-Talk to me."

"O-Okay..." I answer. "S-So should w-we head back?"

She nods and starts walking out.

-Time Skippy-

I get home by myself and leave Komaru with her brother because I've bothered her enough for a week. Grabbing grass from outside, running upstairs to avoid my parents, feeding Kameko, and finally doing homework is just a daily routine at this point. I would usually skip dinner but all I've eaten in the past 6 days is a single granola bar and a salad so, it was probably time to eat at least one full meal even though I was going to throw it up later anyways. 

The only other problem was getting the food without talking to my mom who was downstairs currently. I decide to just get it over with and walk into the kitchen. She doesn't seem to notice me as she silently stares at the TV. I grab a pack of ramen and start boiling water. Once I get the noodles in she turns to glare at me. I try not to look back and pay attention to the food. 

When its finally finished I start walking back to my room "Where are you going?" she finally asks.

I turn around "U-Upstairs." I say politely not wanting to anger her. 

"No, down here where I can see you." she says glaring at me then turning back to her show. I reluctantly go to sit at the table to silently eat. 

When I finish I quickly wash the bowl at put it away. I then head back upstairs only to be stopped by her.

"Stop and get over her-" she says turning back to me. Not wanting to oblige I slowly walk towards her. "Where were you last night, I go upstairs after I yell your name to see the window open."

I swallow. "I-I was at a friends house..." I say, staring at the floor.

"You of all people have friends? Are you sure about that? You know they probably don't even like you right?" she says matter of factly. I don't answer and keep staring at the floor. "And where did you get all of this" she asks gesturing to the clothes I'm wearing.

"M-My friends bought them for m-me" I stutter.

"Whatever you look like a slut anyways," she says laughing to herself a bit. My hands start shaking. 

"I-Is that a-all mother...?" I ask quietly.

"One more thing..." she starts. I look up at her, "If you tell anyone about our personal lives you will regret it and, don't come crying to me when all of your so called 'friends' kick you to the curb because your nothing but a burden to everyone."

With that she motions me to leave as tears start to prick my eyes. I start speed-walking to the bathroom and hunch over toilet to puke up the ramen I just ate.

When I get back to my room I close the door and finally tears roll down my face. Why do I try? I really am a burden to everyone... Hell, the three guys I ever liked before never loved me, my so called "friends" never loved me, not even my parents loved me so why was I ever stupid enough to think 6 random people I just met would? (1198 words)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for Implied R/pe, and Emotional Abuse

~Two Days Later~

**Toko POV**

As I pack my bag I remember I need to meet Byakuya at the front of the school in an hour. I say bye to Kameko and quickly run out the door.

-Time Skippy-

When Byakuya finally arrives he comes over to me. "Follow me."

I immediately do what I'm told and trail behind him, carrying his things along with mine. For my first few classes I sit by him not speaking unless I'm given an order. For lunch I sit at his table not eating and staring at Komaru who's talking excitedly with Sayaka. She seems happy meanwhile I'm over at a table I never asked to be at in the first place.

"Toko go to the library and get me this boook." Byakuya orders handing me a piece of paper.

"Y-Yes Sir..." I say taking the paper and walking out. As I arrive my phone chimes and I see a text from Komaru. 

Komaru: Hey you wanna come over today?

Its a good offer and I do really want to but I already had something going on.

Me: I already have something going on with Byakuya. Sorry.

Komaru: Oh okay! Have fun and remember what I said Friday <3

I blush at the little heart she added at the end. Why am I like this again? I shake it off and go to get the book Byakuya asked me for.

-Time Skippy-

"Are you going to get in or not?" Byakuya asks rolling his eyes. I nod and get in the back the car with him. I stare at my lap the whole way to his house that just a bit bigger then Junkos. Woah-

When we pull up I step out with him and walk behind him to what I would guess to be his room. "Im going to read you can just sit here and not be a nuisance." he says going sit at his desk. I see this as my que to finally start my writing for the day.

-Time Skippy-

"Okay, now get over here." he says snapping his book shut. I get up and walk over. He gets up swiftly and grabs my face. "I need something from you-" he whispers in my ear. Whats happening... Then without warning starts kissing me roughly. I squeak at the sudden movement. (Gross) After a few minutes he pushes me backwards onto his bed. What is he doing....

"H-Hey s-stop p-please" I say as he pins me down. I try and kick him off of me as he does whatever he pleases. Tears start falling down my face. (I physically hate writing this)

After what feels like hours he gets off of me. I'm still trying to process what just happened.

"Now go downstairs I have a car waiting for you. Ill call you next time I need you and, tell anyone and I'll tell everyone about your sad little home life" he says and with that he leaves me crying in his bed. Wait.... how does he know about my family...? I try to calm down so I can get home without questions. But I cant stop thinking about how my parents would react if they found out a guy somehow knew about them. Instead of going to the car like Byakuya told me I walk outside the gate and take out my phone to text Komaru.


	11. Chapter 11

**Komaru POV**

I was just on snapchat when I got a text from Toko.

Toko<3: Hey, Can I come over? 

Wasn't she at Byakuya's? I'll ask when she gets here.

Me: Yea sure 

I put my phone down and wait Toko to get here.

-Time Skippy-

I hear the doorbell ring and I run to get it. "Hey Toko!" I say. She nods and comes in. Is something wrong? We walk into my room and sit on my bed. "Weren't you at Byakuya's?" I ask.

"U-um well y-yea..." she answers quietly. 

"Did something happen? You don't look that good..." I say grabbing her hands. She shakes her head and turns away. "Are you sure? I told you to tell me if he did anything to you..." 

"I- c-cant..." she said as she looked on the verge of tears. 

"Toko I can't help if you don't te-" I started.

"I told you I can't tell you dumbass!" she suddenly yelled and then burst into tears. 

"Oh my god- Toko... I'm sorry..." I apologize hugging her. Instead of backing away she cries into my shoulder. 

We stay like this for a few minutes until she pulls away. "I-I'm s-s-sorry for l-lashing out I-I understand if y-you h-hate me n-now..." she says wiping her eyes on her sleeve. 

"Hey I don't hate you I was the one who pressed on when you didn't want to talk about it..." I say holding her hands again. "But you have to at least tell me why you won't tell me..."

"H-He'd tell everyone a-about-" she cut herself off with a scared look in her eyes. "Well y-you kn-know about-"

"Hey you can tell me later if its too much right now..." I cut her off before she starts crying again. She nods and rests her head on my shoulder. A blush creeps on my face. Oh my god there is a cute girl lying on my shoulder, there is a cute girl lying on my shoulder- "Sooooo do you want to watch a movie or something...?"

"Um, sure-" she says sitting up. I quickly go to turn on Netflix and pick "The Prom"(😏) because it seemed good I guess. 

~1 Hour Later~

Even 15 minutes into the movie I realized what it was about. Well whatever its good anyways. Suddenly Toko's phone chimes. But Toko doesn't get it. "Hey Toko" I say nudging her but she doesn't move because she fell asleep. She looks cute with a little pout stuck on her face. I set her on a pillow and go to get her phone to see who's texting her.

Byakuya: I know your at Komarus 

Byakuya: You tell her anything and you know what happens

Wait? What did he do to her....? And how does he know where she is? I look back at Toko whose curled up on the couch. I told her to tell me if he did anything to her... I look back at the phone to see another text.

Byakuya: And I know a little something about Komaru that could make her lose a few friends, you wouldn't want to mess up her life because of your silly mistake?

Wait... What does he know about me? And why is he using me to blackmail her? Isn't Junko the on who told me he usually blackmails people? Then why did she force Toko along with him? 

"Hey Komar- What are you doing with my phone...?" I hear Toko from behind me.

Shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tik tok @tokomaru_core (yes I did all those headcanons)


End file.
